Obsession
by skyesphantom
Summary: dia ada disana untuk Clove. tapi setengah hatinya sudah terobsesi dengan si gadis kaku yang terbakar. dan si gadis yang terbakar sudah milik orang lain. Cato/Clove, Cato/Katniss, Peeta/Katniss. my first fic in this fandom, don't like? don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Obsession**

**Disclaimer: **Hunger Games (c)Suzanne Collins

**Genre: **Angst, Romance and Tragedy. Maybe?

**Warning: **Canon, alur bisa jadi gajelas, typo's dan OOC (semoga engga), full of Cato POV, sedikit meloncat-loncat alurnya mungkin ya._.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**~=o=~**

* * *

Peserta dari distrik 12 tahun ini cukup menarik, si pemuda kekar dan si gadis kaku. Dan yang aneh, mereka terlihat akrab seperti tak menyadari bahwa nanti mereka akan saling membunuh di arena. Ya nampak seperti aku dan Kawanan karir lainnya. Selagi memilih-milih mana yang cocok masuk karir aku selalu memperhatikan si gadis kaku itu—entahlah, aku lebih suka memanggilnya begitu.

Aku terus menerus memandangi gadis bermata kelabu dan berambut kehitaman itu. Katniss Everdeen. Pada masa-masa latihan ini, dia tak sama sekali menunjukan keahlian khususnya. Tipikal gadis yang menarik untuk di bunuh. Awalnya, aku berpikir begitu.

Lama kelamaan, perasaan ini seperti obsesi yang berlebihan. Memperhatikannya dari jauh, melihatnya tak berpindah-pindah pos—hampir selalu di membuat jerat. Tadinya, aku memperhatikan mereka semua—satu persatu, untuk bersiap melawan mereka di arena nanti. Demi Clove.

Sebelum kami mengikuti Hunger Games juga kami sudah saling mengenal, dan aku langsung tergila-gila pada Clove. Sejak awal bertemu dia menarik, gadis manis yang sangat suka bermain pisau. Dia mengukir apa saja yang bisa dia ukir, bahkan hewan pun pernah dia ukir. Pertemuan pertama kami cukup mengesankan.

_Apa tidak ada yang lebih mengesankan daripada hampir tertusuk oleh pisaunya? _Dan beruntung itu baru hampir. Lalu kami berkenalan dan menjadi 'pasangan' terkenal di akademi kami. Aku mencalonkan diri ke Hunger Games untuk melindunginya yang terpilih menjadi _Tributes._ Dan berakhir dengan kemarahannya.

.

**Flashback**

**.**

Clove menggebrak meja makan yang berada di depannya, "Kau! Kenapa kau malah mencalonkan diri, bodoh?" teriaknya. Beruntunglah ini ruang kedap suara. Kalau tidak mungkin teriakannya sudah menyebar entah sampai mana. "Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, Clove." Ucapku sekenanya.

"Percuma. Pada akhirnya kita harus bertarung dan menentukan siapa yang akan mati."

Dia pergi, meninggalkanku yang masih termenung di meja makan sendirian._ Yeah, kau benar-benar bodoh Cato._

.

**End of Flashback**

.

Dan hari ini wawancara perorangan. Ku akui, Katniss memang sangat cantik dengan gaunnya yang terbakar itu. Yeah, tak kalah dengan Clove. Akhir-akhir ini mimpi ku malah dipenuhi dengan si gadis kaku. Bukan hanya dengan Clove. Sehari lagi Hunger Games resmi di mulai, dan itu semakin membuatku gelisah.

_Apa yang nanti akan terjadi di sana? Bagaimana jika yang tersisa nanti hanya aku dan Clove? Bagaimana jika nanti aku harus membunuh si gadis kaku? _Jujur saja, pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam otak ku membuat pikiranku tak tenang dan tak bisa tidur semalaman. Terutama memikirkan saat si pembuat roti itu menyatakan cintanya pada si gadis kaku.

Aku muak, mual. Entah perasaan apa ini yang semakin membuatku gelisah dan marah, yang jelas ini sangat mengganggu.

.

* * *

.

Hunger Games sebentar lagi di mulai. Setiap _Tributes_ berdiri diatas piringannya masing-masing dan berancang-ancang untuk lari ke Cornucopia.

"Sepuluh, Sembilan, delapan—" aku memandang peserta-peserta lain, menatap Clove cukup lama. "—Tiga, dua, satu." dan gong pun di bunyikan. Aku sempat melihat si gadis kaku tidak memasuki Cornucopia, sangat bertolak belakang dengan Clove. _Apa dia tak berminat ikut bloodbath? _Batinku.

Aku berlari menyusul Clove, tepat di belakangnya. Seperti penjaganya, aku berancang-ancang untuk siap membunuh siapa saja yang mendekatinya.

Sesampainya di Cornucopia, aku bergegas mengambil pedang dan beberapa barang yang menurutku penting lainnya. Bersiap untuk menebas siapa saja yang ingin mendekati ku atau Clove, tak peduli siapapun. Sampai aku melihat Clove melempar pisau pada..

…si gadis kaku? Aku hampir berteriak histeris saat melihat itu. Beruntung itu meleset dan aku bisa segera menguasai diri ku sendiri. "Hah, kenapa meleset." teriak Clove antara marah dan lesu. Aku tertegun, _bagaimana bisa aku secemas itu pada si gadis kaku?_

.

.

Hari-hari di arena nampak membosankan, dan para tributes belum saling membunuh lagi semenjak _bloodbath _di Cornucopia. Aku hanya bisa memainkan pedangku dengan bosan, para Kawanan karir—Aku, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, cewek dari distik 4 yang entah namanya siapa, cowok distrik 3 entah siapa juga dan Peeta—terkejut dengan Peeta? Yeah kami kekurangan anggota karena cowok distrik 4 terbunuh saat _bloodbath._

Saat kami sedang bersantai seperti itu, tiba-tiba api menjalar dari hutan disekitar kami. Jujur saja, aku cukup panik. Kami berlarian menuju tempat yang—semoga saja, tidak berapi. Mungkin para penonton kebosanan belum melihat siapa lagi yang terbunuh. Aku dan Clove berlari bersamaan, dan mencapai tepi sungai duluan. Setelah itu Peeta, Marvel, Glimmer, 3 dan 4 menyusul. Aku memang menyadari bahwa di tepi sungai seberang kami ada seseorang.

—aku berharap itu bukan Katniss, dan tidak ada yang melihatnya selain aku. Dan harapan ku tak terkabul dua-duanya. "Hey lihat, itu pasangan Lover Boy! Mari kita kejar!" ucap Glimmer semangat. Aku menyeringai, antara pura-pura senang mendapat mangsa dan takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Dengan setengah hati, aku pun ikut mengejarnya.

Kalau dilihat-lihat kakinya terluka cukup parah, dan tak dia bisa berlari cepat. Aku kebarisan depan untuk memimpin mereka dan sedikit memelankan kecepatan agar dia bisa berlari sedikit lebih duluan. Katniss berhasil memanjat pohon dan aku sedikit bernapas lega.

"Sekarang kau terjebak." Ucapku berusaha senang. "_Right,_ pilih pisau, panah, atau pedang?" lanjut Marvel. Dia diam. "_Okay,_ aku akan menyusulmu ke atas sana." Ucapku datar. Dia segera naik ke dahan yang lebih tinggi, dan aku terpeleset. Glimmer mendengus pelan, "Sudahlah, panah ku sia—".

Peeta buru-buru memotong ucapannya, "Sudahlah, dia tidak mungkin berada di atas pohon terus menerus. Kecuali kalau dia mau mati kelaparan." Ucapnya. Clove mendengus, "Mau membela pasangan dari distrik yang sama rupanya." Aku dengan cepat mensetujui ucapan Peeta, "_Right_, ini sudah hampir gelap. lebih baik kita bermalam di bawah sini saja." Peeta sedikit memandangku tidak percaya, aku yang acuh tak acuh segera mencoba tidur.

—sambil sesekali mencuri pandangan kepada Katniss.

.

.

Aku yang sejak malam tak bisa tertidur, sedikit terusik dengan bunyi seperti sedang memotong kayu. Aku berusaha sebisanya untuk terlihat tidur dan tak mengganggu yang lain sedang beristirahat. Aku berpindah posisi, sekilas aku melihat Katniss sedang memotong dahan yang bergantung… sarang tawon penjejak? Aku berusaha tak mempedulikannya.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara benda yang jatuh. Reflek aku terbangun dan melihat sarang tawon penjejak itu jatuh. Aku panik dan mencari Clove, lalu segera menariknya untuk menjauh dari sana dan mengajaknya ketepian sungai. Namun aku baru menyadari sesuatu—bagaimana dengan Katniss? "Tunggu sebentar, Clove. Aku akan mengecek keadaan yang lain." Ucapku sekenanya. "H-hei, kena—" teriaknya tertahan.

Aku segera berlari—sebelum di cegah lagi oleh Clove, menuju tempat tadi untuk melihat keadaan Katniss. Tujuan utama ku. Sesampai di sana memang sudah tak ada tawon-tawon penjejak itu. Yang kulihat hanya ada mayat Glimmer yang membengkak tanpa ada panahnya dan.. Katniss yang berjalan sempoyongan. Aku langsung berlari kearahnya dan menanggkapnya yang hampir jatuh.

"Katniss, larilah. Sekarang." Ucapku sebelum ada yang melihat. Dia mengangguk, mungkin mengira aku Peeta—karena warna rambut kami sama—dan segera bangkit untuk berlari. Aku mendesah lega, dan kembali ke tempat Clove tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang menatapku tak percaya.

* * *

.

.

**To Be Countinue  
**.

Fic pertama Rye untuk fandom Hunger Games. Jujur, rada terobsesi sama pairing CatNiss xD semenjak baca fic CatNiss untuk pertama kali langsung.. gimanaa gitu. Di tambah Clato, wow banget. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan alur atau apapun, soalnya Hunger Games emang gitu kan._. it's full of Cato POV untuk chapter ini, chapter depan.. gatau atuh ya. maaf kalau aneh. mungkin two-shoot, panjang soalnya kalau dijadiin one-shoot. Liat nanti aja yaa. Last, review please? :3


	2. Chapter 2 : Surprised

Chapter 2 : Surprised.

.

"Katniss, larilah. Sekarang." Ucapku sebelum ada yang melihat. Dia mengangguk, mungkin mengira aku Peeta—karena warna rambut kami sama—dan segera bangkit untuk berlari. Aku mendesah lega, dan kembali ke tempat Clove tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang menatapku tak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Obsession**

**Disclaimer: **Hunger Games (c)Suzanne Collins

**Genre: **Angst, Romance and Tragedy. Maybe?

**Warning: **Canon, alur bisa jadi gajelas, typo's dan OOC (semoga engga), kebanyakan POV sedikit meloncat-loncat alurnya mungkin ya._.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**~=o=~**

* * *

Cato POV

.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju tempat Clove, dan sesampai di sana aku langsung melabrak Peeta. "Kau! Ini semua salahmu yang menyuruh kita menginap di bawah pohon itu!" teriakku tepat di wajah Peeta. "Jangan-jangan kau juga yang bekerja sama dengan Katniss untuk mencelakai kami." Desis Marvel yang kelihatannya sangat marah.

"_Right_, bisa jadi. Bagaimana jika dia di jadikan latihan sasaran pisau untukku?" tanya Clove dengan seringainya yang cukup membuat merinding. "_Keep calm_, Clove. Jangan di bunuh sekarang. Lebih baik kita siksa dulu—aku saja, maksudku." Ucapku dengan seringai bangga. "Baiklah, tapi serahkan gadis si Lover Boy padaku." Jawab Clove. Aku tertegun, tapi segera mengendalikan emosiku untuk sejenak. "O-okay, dia milikmu." Jawabku sedikit gugup.

Peeta memandangiku aneh, mungkin menganggap aku berbeda. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menyiksanya—bukan membunuhnya, hanya mencoba bertarung dengannya. dan meninggalkannya sendiri di tepian sungai itu.

.

.

Rue POV

.

Aku masih berusaha memahami kejadian tadi. _Benarkah tadi Cato menolong Katniss? Apakah itu benar-benar Cato? _Batinku. Setelah kepergian Cato, aku menolong Katniss sebisaku. Mengganti daun-daun untuk membalut luka tersengat tawon penjejak yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari ini. Dan selama tiga hari ini masih terbayangkan saat Cato menyelamatkan Katniss. Wow.

Saat aku masih memikirkan soal itu, tiba-tiba Katniss mengerejap-rejapkan matanya. Aku kaget dan secara reflek langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon yang ada di sekitar sana. Saat Katniss terbangun sempurna, dia berjalan menuju pohon tempatku bersembunyi. "Hey, jangan sembunyi disitu saja." Ucapnya. Aku tertegun, lalu berjalan keluar dari persembunyianku.

"Namaku.. Katniss. Ya, mungkin kau sudah tau kok. Namamu sendiri?" tanya Kak Katniss ramah. "A-aku Rue, salam kenal kak." Jawabku dengan memakai embel-embel 'kak'. Katniss tertawa pelan, "Tidak usah memangggilku kak, cukup nama saja tak apa kok." Lanjutnya. Aku sedikit menggeleng, "Tapi… baiklah Katniss." ucapku pelan. Katniss tersenyum lembut, "Karena kau telah menyelamatkanku, Rue. Mari kita menjadi sekutu, deal?" tanya Katniss ramah.

Aku tersenyum dan membalas jabatan tangan Katniss. Lalu Katniss kembali bertanya, "Oh iya, yang menyelamatkan ku waktu itu, Peeta kan?" tanya nya. Aku kembali tertegun, _bahkan Katniss tak mengingat atau bahkan tak tau saat sebetulnya Cato lah yang menyelamatkan nya? _Batinku. "Erm, iya kalau tidak salah. Karena aku hanya melihat kau yang sudah pingsan di sini." Ucapku berbohong. _Maafkan aku, _pikirku.

.

.

Normal POV

.

Kawanan karir dan kelompok Katniss berjalan tak sejalur. Bahkan bertolak belakang. Namun akhir-akhir ini Cato selalu terpikirkan mengenai Katniss yang beberapa hari lalu ia tolong. _Apakah Katniss tau kalau aku yang menyelamatkannya? Atau dia malah berpikir Peeta yang menolongnya? _Batin Cato bergejolak. Antara takut, marah dan cemas, itu bercampur menjadi satu, dan menjadi perasaan yang menyakitkan.

Cato memang berusaha untuk tidak mendekat ke daerah yang lain, salah-salah nyawa Katniss yang menjadi taruhannya. Dia tak mau itu terjadi. Namun, dia juga sangat tidak ingin membuat Clove terluka. Terluka secara fisik dan batin karenanya, _perasaan bersalah_ _ini lama-lama bisa membunuhku, _batin Cato muram.

Lain lagi dengan Katniss dan Rue, mereka sedang menyiapkan rencana untuk mengebom wilayah Kawanan karir dengan cara mengaktifkan ranjau yang di tanam di sekitar tumpukan persediaan makanan Kawanan karir. Dan mereka akan memulai rencana ini, besok.

.

.

Cato POV

.

"Aku melihat gumpalan asap dari sebelah utara sana." Gumamku, yang tentu saja di dengar oleh yang lain. "_Great_, mungkin mangsa baru atau si gadis Lover Boy itu." Lanjut Marvel. Clove menyeringai senang, "_Okay_, kita semua kesana." Ajakku sekenanya. Berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ketakutan yang tak berujung ini. Entah perasaan ku saja atau memang ada yang sedang memperhatikanku dari balik semak sana, entah lah.

Kami pun meninggalkan _base camp_ kami, tanpa merasa cemas. Malah bersemangat—walau hanya Clove, Marvel, 3 dan 4—untuk memburu mangsa lagi, setelah kami berjalan lumayan jauh dari _base camp_ kami, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi yang cukup kuat. Aku menyadari sesuatu dan langsung berlari menuju _base camp_.

.

—yang ku lihat hanyalah puing-puing dan barang-barang yang sudah tak terlalu berguna. Serta satu anak panah yang ku yakini itu pasti milik Katniss.

.

.

Normal POV

.

Katniss dan Rue selesai dengan rencana mereka, namun Katniss belum bisa menemukan Rue. Katniss mulai panik karena 'kode' yang di buat mereka berdua tak dibalas oleh Rue. "Ruee! Jawab aku!" teriak Katniss. Terdengar teriakan Rue dari jauh, "Tolong!". Katniss berusaha secepat mungkin berlari menuju arah suara Rue.

Rue terjebak jerat. Mendengar teriakan Rue, Katniss semakin panik dan mengingat adiknya—Primrose—yang sering bermimpi buruk dan berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Dia mencoba melupakan keluarganya sejenak dan memotong tali-tali jerat Rue, dan langsung menenangkan Rue. "Sudah Rue, kau aman. Jangan menangis lagi." Gumam Katniss diantara pelukan mereka.

.

—tanpa menyadari nyawa mereka sedang terancam.

.

"Ru-e." napas Katniss tercekat. Rue sudah tergeletak hampir meregang nyawa karena menyelamatkannya. "M-maaf, Ka-Katniss. K-kau harus me-menang." Dan hanya itu kata terakhir yang dikeluarkan oleh Rue. Katniss yang tersulut emosinya menyerang Marvel yang telah menombak Rue dengan brutal, sampai menyebabkan kematian. Dia bergegas pergi dari tempat Rue saat sudah memberinya bunga, sebagai tanda penghormatan terakhir untuknya. Dan pesawat ringanpun mengambil tubuh Rue.

Meninggalkan Katniss yang sekarang seorang diri, tenggelam dalam kegelapan sampai dia mendengar sebuah pengumuman. "Mohon perhatiannya, para _Tributes_ yang tersisa. Mulai malam ini, siapapun yang berasal dari distrik yang sama akan menjadi pemenang. Namun harus dari distrik yang sama, terima kasih." Ucap salah seorang juri di Hunger Games.

Karena selama ini Katniss belum melihat wajah Peeta di pengumuman siapa yang sudah meninggal, dia langsung bergegas mencari Peeta. Dan Cato—mencoba berbahagia di depan Clove, tanpa menyadari masih ada satu distrik lagi yang harus mereka kalahkan—distrik 12.

.

.

**TO BE COUNTINUE**

* * *

Dan mungkin jadinya entah berapa shoot._. panjang-panjaang, jadi mungkin tiap chapter hanya 1000 word. Maafkan atas kelabilan author ini. Err.. POV-nya kebanyakan yak kayaknya._. soalnya Hunger Games jarang ketemuannya, jadi harus pindah-pindah POV-nya /banyakalasansajakau /plak. Judulnya juga rada ganyambung yak, mungkin nanti bakal diganti deh.. last, review please? xD


	3. Chapter 3 : In The End

Chapter 3 : In The End

.

Karena selama ini Katniss belum melihat wajah Peeta di pengumuman siapa yang sudah meninggal, dia langsung bergegas mencari Peeta. Dan Cato—mencoba berbahagia di depan Clove, tanpa menyadari masih ada satu distrik lagi yang harus mereka kalahkan—distrik 12.

.

.

.

**Obsession**

**Disclaimer: **Hunger Games (c)Suzanne Collins

**Genre: **Angst, Romance and Tragedy. Maybe?

**Warning: **Canon, alur bisa jadi gajelas, typo's dan OOC (semoga engga), kebanyakan POV sedikit meloncat-loncat alurnya mungkin ya._. ini chapter yang paling absturd deh pokoknya._.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**~=o=~**

* * *

Katniss POV

.

Aku berhasil menemukan Peeta. Walau dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya, Peeta masih sempat tersenyum dan bercanda dengan Katniss, "Lihat? Aku baik-baik saja kan." Ucap Peeta sambil menyeringai—entah tersenyum atau menahan rasa sakit. "Jangan bodoh." Gumamku sambil memutar matanya. Kami tersenyum lembut serta saling menatap wajah dan langsung kembali pada pekerjaannya masing-masing—merawat luka dan makan.

"mohon perhatiannya lagi, para _Tributes_ yang tersisa. Malam ini akan diadakan pesta besar untuk setiap distrik, akan kami siapkan barang yang sangat berguna untuk kelangsungan hidup kalian—" _tapi nanti juga kami akan mati kan, _batinku muram."—dan bisa saja untuk mengobati luka kalian. Tempat di _Cornucopia_, terima kasih atas perhatiannya." Mereka menghela napas berbarengan.

"Aku akan pergi, untuk mengambil obatmu." Ucapku to the point. "Jangan. Tetaplah di sini. Bersamaku." Gumam Peeta. "Tidak, aku memaksa." Balasku. "Kau bisa terbunuh disana!" bentak Peeta. "_So_? Jika tidak, kau akan mati dengan lebih cepat dan kita tidak bisa pulang!." Jawabanku terlihat membuat Peeta hening.

"…kita?" tanya Peeta pelan. "Tentu saja. Aku akan berusaha untuk tetap hidup kok."—Aku melihat Peeta tersenyum miris. "Jangan membiarkan dirimu dalam bahaya."—aku menghela napas. "_Sure_, Peeta."

akupun melangkah pelan menuju _Cornucopia_ dengan waspada.

.

.

Cato POV

.

_Cornucopia? Pesta besar? Apa rencana para juri?_ _Atau mereka sengaja… mengumpulkan kami untuk saling membunuh? Kumohon, jangan dia…_ pikirku miris. Aku berpikir ulang semalaman, jika dari distrik yang sama berarti masih ada… 12? Napasku tercekat saat itu juga.

"_Come on_, Cato. Sudah mulai gelap." Teriak Clove dari luar. Aku berjalan kearahnya dengan perlahan, sekaligus berharap si gadis kaku itu tak muncul lagi di hadapanku—untuk saat ini. Diperjalanan aku berbincang pelan dengan Clove, sesekali terhenti, sesekali berlanjut. Karena mungkin tempat perkemahan kami yang terdekat dari yang lain, kami sampai duluan di bandingkan dengan yang lain. Aku memberi aba-aba pada Clove untuk menunggu disini sejenak, sambil menunggu yang lain.

.

—dan napasku langsung tercekat saat melihat gadis kaku yang membawa panah berlari menuju _Cornucopia._

.

"Clove, kau ambil _hadiah_nya dan aku akan menghadang musuh-musuh kita." Ucapku cepat. Kami keluar berbarengan namun berbeda arah, aku kearah Katniss yang ada didekat si 3. Dengan gesit aku berada didekat mereka, dan langsung menebas 3. Katniss segera berlari menjauhiku, aku membiarkannya pergi dan langsung mendekati Tresh. Tanpa kusadari Clove mendekati Katniss.

Aku menatap kejadian itu tidak percaya. "K-katniss…" gumamku kacau. Tresh ternyata sudah menyelinap ke daerah Katniss dan Clove bertarung, membawa batu besar dan…—memukul kepala Clove sehingga hampir rusak. Aku merasakan duniaku berhenti bergerak, sayup-sayup aku mendengar percakapan mereka. "Untuk kali, kau kulepaskan 12. Demi adikku." Ucap Tresh, lalu melangkah pergi. Katniss termenung dan segera pergi.

Aku masih tidak bisa mempercayai ini, dan langsung berlari kearah Clove. "Clove!" teriakku. Keadaan semakin kacau dipikiranku. "Clove! Bertahanlah, kumohon…"gumamku tak jelas. "C-cato, k-kau ha-harus me-menang." Ucap Clove dengan napas yang sudah tersenggal-senggal. "Tidak, kau harus bertahan Clove…" jeritku berurai air mata.

_Ini semua salahku… ini semua salahku… _batinku meracau tak jelas. Lama-lama perasaan bersalah ini memenuhi benak ku. _Harusnya aku melindunginya… bukan malah hampir mencintai musuhnya… ini semua salahku…. _Aku merasa makin kacau, dan memutuskan untuk balas dendam terlebih dahulu pada Tresh.

.

—lalu pada mereka.

.

.

Normal POV

.

Semua akan berakhir disini. Para _Tributes_ yang tersisa—Katniss, Peeta, dan Cato—bertemu di puncak Cornucopia. Dengan serbuan para _mutt_ dari _DNA tributes-tributes_ yang sudah di manipulasi sedemikian rupa menjadi hewan ber-DNA mereka. "_Well_… panah saja aku dan dia akan jatuh kebawah bersamaku." Ucap Cato tenang, menyeringai yang benar-benar seringaian bukan senyumnya yang seperti biasa.

Tanpa di sadarinya, punggung tangannya bebas dan dengan cepat panah Katniss menancap di sana. Cato berteriak keras, melepaskan tangannya dari Peeta. Dengan cepat Peeta mendorong Cato kebawah bersama para _mutt _yang langsung menyerangnya beringas. Cato yakin ada satu _mutt _dari DNA Clove, dan itu ada tepat di depannya. Sedang mencabik-cabik dirinya. Dan sekarang dia mengerti, begitulah rasa sakitnya saat dia menyakiti Clove.

Cato memandang Katniss lembut, Katniss membalas tatapannya. Mungkin itu pertama kalinya mereka berbalas pandang, tatapan lembut tanpa dendam dari Katniss. Seolah mengerti tatapan Cato, Katniss mengarahkan panahnya menuju kepala Cato. Dan dunia langsung putih di matanya.

.

—memang mungkin benar, cinta itu tak harus memiliki. Kita harus ingat, bahwa pasti ada juga orang yang selalu disamping kita. Menyayangi kita sepenuh hati. Dan dia mungkin sekarang menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan itu.

.

_But, life must go on. Right?_

.

**THE END**

* * *

Selesai dengan gaje. Tentu sajaa, ini laptop minjem dan harus dikembaliin besok. Gakurang suram apa coba-_- /okecurhat /stop. Jadi intinya… Rye juga masih bingung dan memang membingungkan._. ya pokoknya, selesai kan? Makasih buat yang udah baca, walau ga review juga gapapa deh. Dan temenkuu juga, sudah bikin acc kan? Review dong :3 /kokcurhat /not. last, Review please? :3


End file.
